


Bittersweet Goodbye

by LadyCharliEM



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, F/M, His Last Vow Spoilers, Sherlolly - Freeform, Tiny bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCharliEM/pseuds/LadyCharliEM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Sherlock get a chance to say goodbye. It shouldn't be this hard, it is only six months after all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Just got inspired and wrote this quickly. A little scene I hope might have happened between Christmas and Sherlock leaving.

"It's not the first time I've killed someone." 

"Sherlock. Don't say that." Molly pressed her index finger to his cheekbone. 

They lay on her bed, him firmly straight, legs crossed at the ankles. Her sprawled out, one arm draped over his chest and a leg thrown over his. 

"This is our last night. Let's not talk about why." She whispered, staring at the ceiling, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill. 

"Yes." His voice caused a rumble deep in his chest. "So good of Mycroft to organise this for me." His sarcasm was obvious.

Molly held back a sob. She wanted to scold Sherlock. It was thanks to his brother that he wouldn't rot in a jail somewhere, driven insane by boredom and in constant danger from attacks by criminals he helped put away. It was thanks to Mycroft that they were able to say goodbye this evening. He had managed to make it possible for Sherlock to go unwatched for a few hours so he was able to sneak out and 'sort out his affairs'. Molly was certain the elder Holmes brother knew where he was despite neither of them actually verbally agreeing to this arrangement. "I... It's only six months. He'll clear you name, get people to come forward about the blackmailing and set it all right before then." She sighed deeply. "You'll be a hero all over again." 

She shifted on the bed, turning so her front was pressed up against his side. His face was neutral, betraying nothing of what was going in inside his head. She swore for a second she saw him wince as she accidentally put pressure on his healed bullet wound. Phantom pain from memory? She wondered. 

"Yes. In six months it will all be over." Sherlock didn't move. "A murderer will become a hero once more." 

Molly sighed, resting her chin carefully in his chest, fingers lightly running over his sternum. "You saved so many lives. You've stopped so many bad people-"

"Molly." He hissed, shifting his weight as he rolled over to face her. One arm encircling her waist as the other supported his weight. "I thought you expressed no desire to talk of these things on out last night?" He teased, his deep voice low as he leaned forward, his lips hovering just above hers. 

She gave a small nod. "I don't want this to be over." She whispered. 

"We've barely just begun." He agreed, although she imagined his intent was to comfort her. How could she mourn something that barely existed?

She angled her head forward and pressed her mouth to his. The arm around her waist tensed but relaxed enough to pull her closer as he returned the kiss. 

Molly's mouth moved on it's own accord, her mind whirling with thoughts and feelings that caused her to worry. His arm moved and began to roam up her back, clutching at her blouse before finally reaching her hair. His fingers grabbed a fist full of hair and Molly moaned as he tugged slightly. How did he know exactly what she liked already? 

Her hands gripped his shirt, his neck, his hair, his back. Anything they could find. She needed all of him with an urgency she'd never felt with anyone before. Maybe it was because she knew how limited their time would be...

Sherlock tilted his head to gain better access to her mouth. His lips parted as he asked for more and she was willing to give it. Their tongues danced and it was bittersweet when they finally pulled apart to breathe. 

"You... You should be sorting out your things." She murmured, a finger tracing circles around a shirt button. 

"I'm being selfish." 

"Oh, Sherlock." She sucked in a breath and she held back the tears again. 

"Let me be selfish." She wasn't sure how it was possible but he pressed himself closer into her body still. 

He pressed closed mouthed kisses on her lips before trailing down her neck. He groaned into the hollow dip between her neck and collarbone and Molly gleefully ran her fingers through his hair. 

It was over too soon. He had only just began to lavish her skin when her mobile vibrated on the bedside table. Which was odd because Molly had turned it off when Sherlock came over. 

Mycroft. She realised and her blood ran cold. Their time was up. 

Sherlock must have figured it out before her because he was already reaching for the phone when her eyes flew open. 

He answered the call but didn't say a word. 

Nodding, his sad eyes turned to Molly.

"Okay." His voice was grim. He hung up and began to climb off the bed. 

"It's only six months. I'll wait. Just stay safe and I'll wait for you." Molly promised. She wanted to reach out, grab his arm as he pulled on his suit jacket, but knew it was pointless and would only make things harder. 

"My beautiful Molly." He frowned, pausing his attempts to get dressed. He stroked her cheek, his fingers playing across her jaw line like how he touched his violin. "You shouldn't do a silly thing like that." He pressed his forehead against hers and she let her eyes flutter closed, taking a deep breath in to savour the smell of him. The taste of him on her lips. 

"It's not just six months is it?" She was glad tears couldn't seep out between her kids now. "This is really goodbye?" 

"No cheating this time, I'm afraid." 

"It's unfair." She shook her head, never breaking contact. 

"You are too good for someone like me. You deserve better than a murderer." 

"I decide what I deserve. I'm just an idiot that picked you." She smiled weakly, finally opening her eyes and letting the hot tears roll down her face. 

"You are many things, Molly Hooper, but an idiot will never be one of them." Sherlock assured her before catching her lips with his one last time. It started out searing but quickly died down into a soft, slow, burning kiss that Molly found oddly summed up their brief time together. 

"Goodbye, Sherlock Holmes." She whispered as they broke away, neither wanting to actually move. 

She closed her eyes, not wanting to see him leave and he must have known because he finally let go of her and when she slowly gathered the courage to open them and look, he was gone. 

She turned on her side in bed, her back to the door and silently cried herself to sleep. 

Six months. She told herself, trying to believe the lie. Six months and it will all be over. She just didn't know how. 

Xxx

 

The next day Molly went to work, fixing a smile on her face as she tried to pretend everything was okay. She'd just finish checking the results of the set of tests she ran overnight when she caught a glimpse of the tv. Someone had left it on. 

"Did ya miss me?"

Her legs felt weak and her hands tingled. Adrenaline kicked in and she didn't know what to do except run and hide then call Sherlock. 

Jim Moriarty was back and they had just sent their only hope away to his death. Molly ran to her phone and dialled the number that called her last night. 

Mycroft answered on the first ring. 

"He's back! I don't know how he did it, he's on the tv, but Jim- Moriarty is back and we need Sherlock Holmes!" 

Xxx


End file.
